


Milkovich Motors

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bossman!Mickey, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mechanic!Mickey, Mentions of Canon, Top!Mickey, only somewhat canon compliant, out!mickey, redeemable!ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the following prompt: Mickey is a powerful serious face you do not wanna get on their bad side. Ian is cute, kind, everyone can't help but like them. Mickey always warns people to never hurt Ian or else then Ian is kidnapped for leverage or threatened or something. And then Ian turns out to be badass as shit and beat them to a bloody pulp. And Mickey is just like "I fucking warned you."My summary: Mickey is finally free to run Milkovich Motors his way after the death of his father. Terry left the business drowning in debt after years of using it as a cover for dealing drugs.Mickey, with the help of his siblings and Ian, has spent years trying to clean it up. But not everyone is happy about the changes Mickey wants to make. What happens when an old contact of Terry’s gets wind of Mickey’s changes? Let’s find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m diving into a new multi chap thanks to this prompt. At this point I don’t know what kind of posting schedule this will have but I’m aiming for at least one chapter a fortnight. We’ll see how I go. 
> 
> This is the a short little prologue to set the story up. The following chapters will be longer.

Mickey sighed heavily and pulled at his too tight tie. Why the fuck Mandy insisted he wear a fucking monkey suit to this thing, he’ll never know. He glanced up at the Pastor who was droning on and on and barely tried to fight a smirk. Within minutes Mickey was chuckling softly under his breath. 

“Mick, shut up” Mandy hissed beside him. Glancing at his sister just made Mickey laugh louder. Fuck, she looked ridiculous. Dressed head to toe in black and makeup caked on thickly. 

This whole thing was such a farce. There wasn’t a single person here that was actually sad. Yet, everyone stood around him wearing black and stoney expressions. 

Mickey tuned back into the Pastor as he continued to drone, calling for anyone who wanted to say a few words. Nobody moved, but everyone glanced at him. Why the fuck did everyone expect him to say something about the scumbag? Mickey hated him and he sure as hell hated Mickey. 

“Get on with it Padre, I’ve got shit to do” Mickey snapped impatiently, avoiding the eyes that were on him. The Pastor nodded and quickly skimmed through the final reading before a couple of cemetery attendants stepped forward to lower the coffin into the ground. 

The second the Pastor concluded the service, Mickey bolted for his car.  
“Mickey wait!” Mandy called, chasing after him.  
Mickey sighed but stopped to face his sister. “What do you want?”  
“Are you ok?” Mandy asked. Her eyes searched him, making Mickey’s anger flare under the scrutiny.  
“I’m fucking fine but I’ve shit to do” Mickey snapped. “I came to this farce like you wanted, I don’t have to explain myself to you”  
“Mick...” Mandy said, letting his name hang in the air between them as she stared over his shoulder. “Shit”  
Mickey spun around to see Ian Gallagher making his way towards them. He looked good, despite the crutches Mickey noted.  
“What the fuck is he doing here?” Mandy said angrily.  
“I’ll go find out” Mickey said quickly. “Get Iggy to drive you, Svet and the kid home” Mickey didn’t wait for Mandy to reply, leaving her gaping after him as he made his way towards Ian. 

“Why are you here?” Mickey asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I came for you” Ian said, kicking at the loose gravel of the footpath with his good foot.  
“I didn’t ask you to, Gallagher” Mickey could already feel himself softening. 

Fuck, he’d missed Ian. Four years was a damn long time. So much has changed, Mickey wasn’t that scared kid anymore. He’d buried his biggest demon today and there was nothing stopping them now. Except there was. Mickey was angry. He was angry at Ian, at his father. It wasn’t easy to just let Ian back in again. Ian had hurt Mickey more than the older man wanted to admit. Pulled him in, begged things of him and spat him out when Mickey put up a fight. But with Ian standing in front of him like this, Mickey could feel the passion and heat of their past relationship. It wasn’t something he’d felt in four years and it felt good.

“Mick” Ian’s soft, soothing voice broke into Mickey’s thoughts. Their eyes met and it was all Mickey needed to make his decision.  
“C’mon Gallagher, let’s get out of here” Mickey said, bumping his shoulder against Ian’s before leading the way back to his car.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a time jump of four years.

Ian hissed as he massaged his aching knee, stretching it out in front of him. There was a soft glow leaking into the room through the blinds they forgot to shut the night before. Ian groaned in pain when he tried to stand up to close them, landing heavily back on the bed and jostling the man behind him. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey grumbled sleepily, cracking an eye open.   
“Sorry Mick” Ian sighed, looking over his shoulder at his sleepy boyfriend. Mickey instantly picked up on Ian’s mood and shifted closer and hooked an arm around the younger man’s waist.   
“What’s got you up so early?” Mickey asked softly, nipping at Ian’s shoulder.   
“This fucking knee. It’s killing me today” Ian winced as he tried stretching it out again.   
“Take the pills” Mickey whispered. He knew how Ian felt about the pain meds and how they reacted with the bipolar meds. “Don’t be a fucking martyr”  
“You think it’s that easy? Just pop a few pills and it’ll be just fine” Ian snapped. He instantly regretted his words.   
“Ay, fuck you” Mickey withdrew his arm and pushed away from Ian. “Don’t take it out on me, you prick” He rolled over and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.   
“I’m sorry Mick” Ian sighed. “It just fucking sucks”   
Mickey scrubbed a hand over his face before walking around the bed and crouched in front of the man he loved, leaning on the redhead’s good knee.   
“Take the pills and take the day to get through it” Mickey said before leaning over and opening the bottom drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a few orange pill bottles. Ian watched as he lined them up on the top of the table. Then Mickey’s weight was gone, leaving Ian feeling bereft and a little lost.   
But seconds later, Mickey was returned with a glass of water in hand. He put the glass beside the pills and ruffled Ian’s hair before placing a tender kiss on the top of his head.   
“Take the pills, bitch”

Ian stared at the pill bottles for a long moment before reaching out and measuring out his dosage with a sigh. Fuck, he hated these things. He hated how they reacted with the bipolar meds, effectively knocking him for six each and every time. Even after four years, they still reacted the same. 

After a successful three and half years in the army, he was shot in the knee by enemy fire sending him into an early retirement. After several operations and almost five months of rehab, Ian returned to Chicago a shell of a man. He’d only been home a few days when he heard the news of Terry’s death and everything Ian had been running from came crashing back. Mickey.   
Ian didn’t have much of a plan when he’d decided to head over to the funeral. He’d watched from a distance as Milkovichs descended on the small cemetery. He spotted Mickey standing with Mandy, his stoney face showing no emotion. As soon as the funeral was over and the Milkovichs had dispersed, Ian made his move. He didn’t really know what to expect. Maybe the day of his father’s funeral wasn’t the best day for Ian to let his ex know he was back in town. But Mickey took one look at him and it was like coming home. Even if Mickey had rejected him that day, Ian knew he’d’ve fought for that man. 

~~~~~

Mickey descended the stairs and straight into chaos. He spotted Mandy, Fiona and Lip in his living room shouting at each other. Fuck, it was too early for this shit.   
“Ay, what the fuck is going on here!” Mickey raised his voice over them. Three heads whipped around to face him and within seconds Mickey had an angry Gallagher in his face.   
“Have you fucking seen this?” Fiona demanded, waving a piece of paper in his face.   
“I haven’t even been awake for a fucking hour Fiona. What the fuck are you talkin’ about?” Mickey stated. Angry or not, Mickey had very little time for the eldest Gallagher.   
“This!” Fiona thrust the piece of paper she was holding in his face and Mickey snatched it from her so he could actually read it.   
It was a written threat. A very badly written threat but a threat nonetheless. Against Ian. 

“Well?” Fiona said impatiently as Mickey tried to gather his thoughts.  
“Well what?” Mickey handed back the piece of paper and pushed his way into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee pot.   
“What are you going to do about it?” Lip snipped. Mickey braced himself against the kitchen counter before pouring himself a cup of coffee, taking a sip and turning back to the threesome.   
“Nothing, Phillip” Mickey sneered. “That thing looks like something a three year old put together”   
“You’re seriously not going to do anything?” Fiona asked, her voice a little softer this time. “This is my brother we’re talking about”  
“Oh, he’s your brother now, huh?” Mickey took a step towards her. “Where the fuck were you when he needed you? You don’t get to waltz into my house and demand things of either of us after so long, Fiona”   
“Mickey - ” Fiona tried but a quick glare from Mickey cut her off.   
“Get out” Mickey said, a little too quietly.   
“Can we at least see Ian?” Fiona asked, trying to step around Mickey.   
“What part of ‘get out’ don’t you understand?” Mickey’s voice was low and dangerous. He’d had enough, that was clear.   
“C’mon Fi, he’s clearly not going to be any help. We’ll just go to the cops” Lip put a hand on his sister’s foreman and pulled her towards the door.   
“And tell them what Phillip? You have no idea if there’s been any other threats, so it’s not like you’re giving them much to go on” Mickey stated.  
“What do you suggest we do then?” Lip asked, exasperated.   
“How about you fuck off back to you perfect little lives and leave it to me?” Mickey suggested.   
“Promise me you’ll do something about this, Mickey” Fiona implored sincerely. Mickey’s stomach clenched for all of five seconds.   
“You know where the front door is” Mickey said, turning back to the coffee pot for a refill. Mickey headed for the stairs, coffee in hand.   
“You’re gonna look into this, aren’t you?” Mandy asked once the Gallagher’s were gone. She followed him upstairs, stopping outside his bedroom.   
“Of course I am” Mickey replied. 

“What was that yelling about?” Ian asked when Mickey returned to their room. Mickey held out cup of coffee and Ian took in gratefully.   
“Don’t worry about it” Mickey said as he allowed Ian a few sips of coffee before climbing onto the bed and stalking over his boyfriend’s body.   
“Mick” Ian chuckled as he quickly put the mug down before he split anything. It was Fiona and Lip wasn’t it?”  
Mickey nodded, sitting back on his hunches as Ian stared at him. Ian reached out and pulled him closer to connect their lips. They made out lazily for awhile before Ian pulled away.   
“What did they want?” The redhead asked.   
“It’s not important” Mickey sighed as he threw himself onto the bed beside Ian and curled around the younger man.   
“Mick, tell me” Ian chuckled lightly as Mickey tried to distract him by kissing and nipping at his neck.   
Mickey planted one last kiss against Ian’s skin before sitting up and looking directly at Ian. “It’s nothing ok? I’m not worried about it”  
“But...” Ian prompted as he rubbed at his knee.   
“Fiona had a piece of paper that looked like a threat. It didn’t look legit so I told them to fuck off. It’s probably just some stupid kid playing a prank” Mickey explained.   
“Who was the threat for?” Ian looked at Mickey, who was trying desperately to look anywhere but at his boyfriend. “Who, Mick?”  
“You” 

Mickey’s single word answer sent Ian tumbling. His heart rate spiked and suddenly it was all too hard to breathe. Ian was sure someone was sucking all the air from the room. He stumbled out of bed and Mickey was at his side in a flash. He leant heavily on Mickey as the older man guided him into their attached bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet seat. The cold ceramic sent a jolt through Ian and as quickly as the panic had risen, it faded away and he was laughing. Mickey spun around from where he was filling a glass with water and watched his boyfriend cackle.   
“What the fuck would anyone want with me?” Ian struggled to get the words out as he continue to laugh. “If anyone would be getting death threats it’d be you! You’re the fucking drug lord”  
Even though Mickey knew it was only a joke, Ian’s words sent a spike through his heart. He wasn’t a drug lord, he’d spent the four years since his father’s death trying to dig the family business out of the hole Terry had left it in. To hear Ian, of all people, joke about it just fucking hurt.   
“Fuck you” Mickey said as he picked up the glass of water and threw it in Ian’s face before storming out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been a while between updates. Lack of motivation and writers block is a serious bitch. 
> 
> Here’s the second to last chapter.

“Yo Ig, got a job for ya” Mickey called as he ducked under the roller door and entered the garage.   
“Hey Mick” Iggy slid out from under the belly of an ‘68 mustang. Mickey admired the car as his brother got to his feet and brushed off his oily hands on his overalls. Mickey handed Iggy the so-called threat that had everyone in a fucking tizz.   
“Where’d this come from?” Iggy asked, giving it the once over.   
“Fucking Gallaghers. Fiona and Phillip were over this morning. Found it in their mailbox apparently” Mickey explained. After he’d stormed out of the bathroom he’d found the piece of paper on the counter. It took Mickey all of five seconds to relent and take it to Iggy.   
“Looks like something a fucking kid threw together” Iggy commented.   
“That’s what I said but everyone’s fucking losing their shit over it” Mickey fished his smokes from his back pocket and offered one to his brother before lighting up himself. “Does it look like anything you’ve seen before?”  
“Nah bro, this shit’s real crap. Probably isn’t even real” Iggy said with the cigarette in his mouth.   
“But you’ll look into it for me, right?” Mickey took his own cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke out of his nose.   
“Of course. Now you wanna see what this baby can do or what?” Iggy folded the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket before wandering back over to the mustang. 

~~~~~

“You’ve called Mickey, leave a message or don’t. I don’t give a fuck” 

“Fuck!” Ian yelled as he threw his phone across the room. “Idiot!”  
“What’s he done now?” Ian looked up to see Mandy standing in the doorway of his room. Ian hobbled from the window to the bed as Mandy picked up his phone and joined him on the bed.   
“It’s nothing, just a stupid fight” Ian tried brushing it off but he knew it wasn’t that simple. He knew he’d hurt Mickey but now Mickey wasn’t answering his phone and Ian was beginning to think the worst.   
“Does it have anything to do with why Fiona and Lip were here this morning?” Mandy asked hesitantly.   
“I panicked ok? And said something stupid and now he’s not answering his phone” Ian explained.  
“What’d you say?” Mandy watched as Ian settled back on his bed and rubbed a his knee.   
“Called him a drug lord” Ian spoke softly, the shame clear in his voice.   
“Ian!” Mandy reached out a hit him across the chest. “What the fuck?”   
“I know, I know. It was stupid” Ian flinched as Mandy lashed out again but he didn’t move away, he knew he deserved it.   
“You two are fucking hopeless, I swear” Mandy sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialled her brother’s number. 

~~~~~ 

“Mands, just tell him I’m fine and I’ll come home when I’m fucking ready” Mickey snapped before hanging up on his sister and letting out a sigh of frustration.   
“Why you runnin’ away?” Iggy asked as they pulled onto the highway.   
“I’m not, just need some fucking space for a minute” Mickey grumbled, staring out the window. He let the silence grow for a few minutes before adding. “Called me a fucking drug lord”   
“Shit, that’s low” Iggy whistled. “He’s knows better, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, I know. I just need a minute to remember” Mickey confessed.  
“Ok, enough of this girly shit” Iggy reached for the radio, turning up the volume before flooring the car. Mickey chuckled and settled back in his seat. Even after all these years Iggy wasn’t any good with emotions. But the one thing he was good at was distraction. 

~~~~~

Ian was never good at waiting. He hated it. Mandy had reassured him Mickey was fine and would come home when he was good and ready. But Ian wanted him home now. He wanted to make up with his boyfriend because it led to rough but amazing sex. But most of all Ian wanted to apologise. He’d regretted his words the second they left his mouth. It was a stupid, insensitive thing to say and Ian hadn’t meant it. He knew how hard Mickey had worked to turn the garage around since his father’s death, he’d seen it with his own eyes. There was no real excuse for what Ian had said, he knew that. Ian sighed and rubbed at his aching knee. He knew he’d just have to wait it out. He knew Mickey would come home eventually. 

A few hours later Ian was going a little stir crazy and he knew he had to get out of the house. He still hadn’t heard from Mickey but he’d accepted his boyfriend would contact him when he was ready and pushing Mickey was never a good idea.   
Ian wandered down the street, testing his knee and hoping it could be up for a short run. He was distracted with his headphones so he didn’t see the white van follow him. 

~~~~~

“It’s time we headed home, don’t you think?” Iggy glanced at his brother as he pulled off the highway. They’d been driving for a few hours, only stopping for lunch. They hadn’t talked much, instead enjoying the companionable silence between them.   
“Yeah” Mickey agreed. His anger had disappeared hours ago and now he was prepared to make up with Ian. He was most looking forward to the great make up sex they always had. He dialled the redhead’s number but all he got was voicemail. So he tried again. After the fourth unanswered call he called Mandy and tried not to let his anxiety get the better of him. It was a prank, nothing more. 

“He’s not here, Mick” Mandy said as she searched her brother’s house for her best friend. There was no note and Ian hadn’t said anything about going out. She tried not to panic. “Yeah, I’ll try calling him”   
When Mickey got news of Mandy’s five unanswered calls, it only took a sidewards glance to Iggy to make the oldest Milkovich floor it. 

~~~~~

Ian blinked his eyes open, wincing at the blinding light that shone harshly on him. “What the fuck?” He muttered to himself as he looked around him.   
He was in a warehouse and for some reason he was tied to a chair. Why?!  
“Oh lookie here, the fag’s finally awake” A harsh, gravely voice made Ian jump as he tried to locate it.   
“What the fuck do you want?” Ian tried to cover his fear with anger. He had no idea who this guy was.   
“I’ll be honest with you, it’s not really you we’re after...” The guy finally revealed himself when he stepped into Ian’s field of vision. He was a barge of a man, tall, a huge protruding gut and broad shoulders. But he wasn’t familiar to Ian.   
“Mickey” Ian whispered as he pulled against his bonds. “Who put that note together, your kid?”  
The guy chuckled as he lit a cigarette. “You think you’re a comedian?” Without warning the guy reached out and struck Ian across the face, sending the redhead tumbling to the ground.   
“Who the fuck are you?” Ian shouted as he struggled harder.   
“Like I said, you’re just leverage but it’s best you shut your mouth” the guy pulled Ian upright and walked away, cutting the light off as he went.

~~~~~

Iggy hadn’t even killed the engine before Mickey was out of the car and ascending the few steps to his front door.   
“Ian!” Mickey yelled even though he knew his boyfriend wasn’t home. Instead he was greeted by his dejected looking sister.   
“I don’t know where else to look” was all Mandy could manage before she burst into tears. Mickey was quick to swallow his on emotion and wrap his arms around his sister.   
“I’ll call in a few favours” Iggy said from the door where he watched his younger siblings. Mickey looked up at him and nodded before Iggy slipped back out the front door.   
“I shoulda taken that damn thing seriously” Mickey muttered.   
“This isn’t your fault Mick” Mandy sat up and wiped at her eyes. “These assholes aren’t really after you”   
“Yeah I know” Mickey sighed. “How long do I have to keep paying for that fucker’s mess?” 

Mickey wasn’t surprised when Fiona and Lip came barging through his front door a few hours later. Doesn’t mean he was happy about it. He’d been making endless phone calls and smoked his way through three packs but he was still no closer to finding his boyfriend. Now he had to deal with two of the people he disliked the most.   
“So I was right?” Was the first thing Fiona said. She stood over Mickey, who was seated on the sofa. “It was a threat against my brother!”  
“And what the fuck are you doing about it, other than sitting on your ass?!” Lip accused, backing his sister up.   
Mickey was silent as he stood up and lit up another cigarette. He took a long drag before taking it from his mouth and speaking. “What the fuck are you doing about it, Phillip? Why haven’t you just called the cops yet?”   
Lip spluttered, as he struggled to come up with an answer.   
Mickey chuckled darkly. “Why don’t you just fuck off and let me deal with it, huh? It’s what your good at” He glanced at Fiona. “Both of you. You know were the door is” Mickey shoved past the pair and headed for his bedroom.


End file.
